The Days We Went Crazy, The Nights Wild And Hazy
by rogueeybaer
Summary: Chastin Locke used to spend every summer at South Park.It was home.His closest friend's live there.Now its senior year and his parent's decide to move the family back to South Park.Chastin and his younger siblings are left to deal with their troubled past..But what makes things worse is that some of our favorite boys are falling for his younger sister;OC/Craig...etc. Bad summary.
1. Chapter One

**Kenny McCormick**

I arrived at Bebe's party a little later than everyone else. By time I got there, the house was practically shaking from the music being so loud. It was 10pm and I could smell the weed from a block away. I walked in a there was a huge keg of beer. I checked my phone and there was a text from Cartman._' Wru? The party's began and that slut Milly won't shut up about how bad she wants u'_

That text was from an hour ago. I smile as I think about how I'm going to get it in tonight with one of the prettiest girls at South Park High School. God knows how long I've tried to get with Milly.

I text Cartman back and tell him I'm here and warn him that I called dibs on Milly's virginity.

Suddenly, I bump into a drunken Stan.

"Kenny! What took you so long?"

I laugh at his drunken state. His girlfriend Wendy is across the room, gunning him off. I know there's going to be a huge argument later tonight between the both of them. "I got caught up in work ." I yell to him over the music.

"Lets get you drunk, buddy!" He yells back to me, taking me to the keg. "You remember Chastin Locke?"

He asks. "Yeah, a bit. Why?"

Chastin and his brother Emery come to South Park every summer to spend it with their grandfather. I knew Chastin since grade 3. He was a bit of prick, but he's okay. Come to think of it, I don't remember seeing them since ...a while. Almost 2 years.

"Clyde ran into him downtown the other day. His family moved to South Park. Him and Emery are coming tonight," Stan informed, with a grin. I remember how close Chastin was with Stan and Kyle.

"That's cool. " I reply, downing the cup of beer he hands me.

He grins at me as I pass him back the empty cup to fill it.

Suddenly I feel someone bump into me. I turn around to see Kyle. "Hey bro, What's up?"

Kyle is obviously drunker then he's been in a long time. His green hat is off for once and his orange hair is a mess as if someone's been running their fingers through it. He also has a hickey on his neck.

"Who raped you?" I ask, pointing out the hickey to him and Stan. I know he's going to regret that tomorrow morning. Kyle just smirks at me and shrugs.

"Someone..."

Stan hands me another cup and I chug this one too. Wanting to catch up with everyone else.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see Sally Turner, smiling flirtatiously at me. I hooked up with Sally a few weeks ago, and have to stop myself from cringing when I realize she's drunk and wants to hook up with me tonight.

"Hey Kenny." She smirks.

I'm not tipsy enough for this. I pour myself another cup, and slowly sip this one.

"Hello Sally." I reply and smile.

"We should hang out later.." She says.

I shrug. "Maybe.."

Or maybe I'll be hanging out with Milly.

"Hopefully." She says before giving me this weird look and walking away.

"What was that about?" Stan asked.

"I hooked up with her a few weeks ago at Token's party." I informed, taking another sip of my beer.

I look around the party and take in my surroundings. Wendy's still glaring at Stan and me. Clyde and Craig are talking. I take a mental note that I have to go over and talk to those two later. Token and Nicole are cuddling on Bebe's couch. The house is really packed. Almost all of South Park High School is here.

I think about my little sister. "Have you guys seen Karen?"

Kyle shakes his head.

"I think I saw her with Ike earlier out back." Stan tells me.

I glare at Kyle. "If your little brother tries anything with her.."

"I know! I know! Trust me, dude. He won't." Kyle replies.

I down the rest of my cup and I'm tipsy. I decide I need something stronger.

"Stan, where's the shots?" I ask

Stan smirks at me. "Out back."

The three of us make our way out back. "So Cartman's been hitting on Milly all night." Kyle lets me know.

"I knew that fucker would. Don't worry, she won't go for him. She's crazy about me." I say with a smirk.

Despite the fact , Cartman's lost a lot of weight, he's still a dick. Wouldn't be surprised if he was insulting her right now. We get to the back and I see Karen sitting beside a few girls and talking to Ike.

I nod at her. We get to the table in the back and there's a table filled with all kinds of alcohol that everyone at the party pitched in for.

Vodka, whiskey, rum, dry gin, scotch, absinthe, and precious moonshine.

I smirk and pour a shot of whiskey, one for me and another for Stan. Kyle has obviously had enough for a while. "Bottoms up," Stan smirks at me.

We drink them with ease and pour more shots. This time we went with vodka.

After another shot of rum, we decided to hit the absinthe.

We pour two shots for the both of us. I try to take mine with ease. Stan looks like he's about to puke. He's hammered now, I can tell.

"No more for you, bro." I say nudging him. He doesn't answer. He's hunched over by the side of the table. I know I'm drunk now, but I decide to take one more shot of absinthe.

"Look at this guy, just champing it!" A voice behind me says. I turn around to face Chastin. He has this smirk on his face and he's holding a mickey of whiskey. He looks the same as he always did. Too pretty. Too boyish. Like a male model. Curly brown hair and deep green eyes.

Stan stands up, behind me.

"Chastin!" Stan yells, hugging him. "I missed you, dude!" When Stan let's go, they bro shake.

"What happened to you?" Kyle is slightly slurring, as he too, bro shakes Chastin.

Chastin just shrugs with a happy smirk.

That's another thing about Chastin, he's always smirking. Lucky fucker.

"How's it been, boys? You all look hammered." His eyes focus on Kyle's hickey. "What happened to you? Get in a fight with a sucker fish?"

Kyle just smirks. "Hooked up with Bebe Stevens."

Stan's eyes widen. Pretty sure my mouth dropped.

"The fuck, dude. She's dating Clyde and has been for a year." Stan says

"Clyde cheats on her all the time though." I say.

"Didn't think you had it in you, Kyle." Chastin says. "Bebe's pretty hot though.."

"Clyde's going to kick your ass." Stan says.

"It was worth it." Drunken Kyle replies. He is so going to regret that tomorrow morning.

"Where's Emery?" I ask Chastin, who is sipping out of his mickey like its kool-aid. I like Chasten well enough, but I really get along with his brother Emery. That kids fun as fuck.

"Went for a beer run with my sister." Chastin replies , eyeing the place.

"You have a sister?" Stan asks.

All the time we've known Emery and Chastin, we've never heard of their sister.

"You didn't know?" He gives Stan an odd look.

"I don't think any of us knew." I reply.

"That's weird. Her names Vanessa, but just call her Ness or Nessa. She hates being called Vanessa." Chastin shrugs, but takes another sip of his mickey.

"Is she hot?" Cartman asks, coming up from behind us. Milly's behind him. She's smiling at me.

Chastin turns around to face him and glowers at him. I recall they never got along.

"Too good for you, douche."

"Still looking like a pretty boy faggot, Chastin? How many boys have you kissed tonight?" Cartman teases.

"Looks like you've lost weight, jackass. Good for you, maybe now, you have some self-esteem." Chastin replies, ignoring Cartman's jibe.

"Go fuck a dog , you gay piece of shit.."

Chastin simply rolls his eyes. "I don't have time for this. I'll talk to you guys later. I'm going to go find Token." Chastin says as he walks away.

Cartman laughs loud, so Chastin can hear.

"His brother's way cooler than him. Sure showed that bitch."

"You didn't prove anything, fat ass." Kyle says, drunk and slurring.

"Whoa, how much did you drink, jew?" Cartman asks, as Kyle sways.

"Too much, let's go sit on Bebe's patio. Come on, friends." I say, leading Kyle along.

When we get there, I spark a joint and we share it between the 5 of us.

Milly's quiet, but staring at me. I can see her from the corner of my eye. I know she wants to go somewhere alone with me, but I decide to let her suffer for a bit longer.

"Chastin is so fucking cool." Stan says, drunkenly. "He's like another one of my closest friends. Like one of you guys...He's so fucking cool. Love that asshole."

"Sounds like you're in love , Stan. Dump Wendy and go for him. Sure, he wouldn't mind." Cartman snickers.

"Cartman, you're just jealous cause Chastin's better looking then you." Kyle says, drunkenly. Have to admit, he had a point. Chastin and his brother Emery were too good looking.

"Fuck that shit. Chastin's a little bitch! I'll fight that fucker any day."

I roll my eyes. I sit with the guys for a bit , then I decide to give Milly what she wants.

"Milly, you want to go hang out somewhere ?" Like my bedroom..

She smiles. "Sure, Kenny."

"Alright, Let's go. See you douchebags later." I say, flashing them a smile as I take Milly's hand.

As soon as we get inside, she has me pressed up against a wall. She looks at me in the eyes for a second, before she presses her lips to mine. I can't taste anything now, I'm numbly drunk.

My hands fall down to her waist and pull her closer to me. I hold the kiss for a few seconds, but then I pull away.

"Come on, let's go find some place more private.."

She seems a little upset that we can't just make out in Bebe's kitchen, but I don't want to risk Sally Turner coming in.I hold her by the waist as we walk through the living room. I don't see Sally Turner anywhere. As we make our way by the front door, I can see Chastin standing outside with Craig and Clyde. They are either smoking a cigarette or a joint, but I can't tell either way because the smell of weed is thick and my senses are shutting down due to the alcohol. Chastin's eyes meet mine and he waves me over. I hesitate, but then remember I needed to talk to Clyde and Craig anyways.

"Hey Milly, I'll be right back." She doesn't answer, but I go to Chastin and the guys anyways.

"Wanna hoot, bro?" Chastin asks. I nod and he passes me the joint. I inhale deeply twice and pass it to Craig.

"Getting with silly with Milly tonight?" Chastin asks, smirking. His green eyes are low.

Clyde cracks up at this. I just smile. "Maybe.."

"She looks really drunk, dude. I'd just leave her alone." Craig warns, looking at Milly. She's sitting on the steps inside Bebe's house, talking to some girl.

"She's not that drunk. I talked with her, she's fine." Something crosses my mind though, and I think of listening to Craig. "Anyways, what do you boys have tonight?"

Craig's eyes narrow.

" Some blue transformers. Shoulda came around earlier to Clyde's like you said you we're going to." He said.

"How much?"

"Standard price." Replied Craig.

I nod knowingly, and take out my wallet. I hand him 3 twenty-dollar bills and in return, he gives me the three pills. "Pleasure doing business with you, Craig."

He just nods and lights up a smoke.

Suddenly a black trans am pulls up to the house. From the driver's seat emerges Emery, Chastin's brother. Emery still looks the same as ever. A smile crosses my features. With a mess of shaggy black hair and glowing blue eyes.

"Hey boys," Emery greets, swinging his car keys around his middle finger. He's holding a 66 of rum. He bro-shakes Craig and Clyde, but when he comes across me, he embraces me.

"What's up, you crazy little fucker?" I ask. "How's it going?"

"Calling me a crazy fucker? Pfft, it's going fine. What about you?"

I'm about to answer, but the passenger side opens and out steps the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

She has long platinum blonde hair. Snow white with side swept bangs covering a good portion of her forehead and there's just a hint of black streaks underneath it. She's wearing black high-heeled motorcycle boots and dark blue skinny jeans. A blood-red corset top.

She's carrying a 26 of whiskey.

Clyde's mouth drops. Craig's cigarette drops the to ground.

Chastin greets her with a hug and pulls her toward the group.

"Guys, this is my younger sister Nessa." His arms, draped around his shoulder.

Clyde's hand out shoots out to her immediately. "I'm Clyde Donovan. This is Craig and Kenny. It's nice to meet you, Nessa." He's smiling at her and I know from the look in his eyes, the charm is already on.

She smiles and shakes his hand. "The pleasure is all mine, Clyde."

Craig snaps out of whatever delirium he was in and picks his smoke up off the ground.

"So whose party is this tonight? Emery failed to mention this to me." Nessa asks.

I'm about to answer, but then a scream from the front door stops me.

"You fucking whore!"

It doesn't take me long to realize that's Sally Turner's voice.

I cringe as I look back to Bebe's patio. Sally's pushing Milly out of the house.

"You fucking man stealing whore!"

I groan.

"What are you talking about?" Milly is slurring. And then I realize, Craig was right. She's way too drunk.

"Give up the fake act. Wendy told me all about how you we're all over him a few minutes ago in the kitchen. I told you I liked him, you back stabbing slut!"

"Kenny? You're the slut, Sally! You're just mad cause you fucked up with him. He's mine now, so fuck off and go sleep around somewhere else!"

Oh shit. Something told me I should intervened, but I didn't move. A crowd was gathering in the front of Bebe's house to watch the drama enfold. Milly was shocking me with her tone and words. Usually, she was so sweet and serene. It was one of the reasons I wanted to hook up with her.

"I'm a slut? Fuck you, Milly. I heard you slept with Bridon Gueermo!"

"At least I could get with Bridon! He said you're creepy and obsessive! So -" It was then that Sally Turner attacked Milly. I couldn't hide anymore, as much as I hated to do this in front of Nessa and the guys.

"Stop! Stop!" I yelled at them, trying to pry them apart.

I blocked Milly from Sally as she pulled at my hair and scratched me face.

Suddenly I felt her getting pulled away. I looked up to see Emery had picked up Sally and was holding her up, as she scratched and clawed at him. Milly's eyes were wet with drunken tears.

"Oh, Kenny!" Her arms wrapped around my neck, she sobbed into my shirt. I didn't hold her.

I was appalled. Suddenly she grabbed my face in her hands and tries to make out with me. I push her away.

"Milly! Stop! I don't want to do this."

"You don't like me? I'm not pretty enough for you, Kenny." She starts to cry again.

"For fuck sakes. Milly, of course you are. You're drunk right now though and blacking out. You need to go home. I'll walk you, come on."

"No! Stay away from me, you creep! I don't want anything to do with you again ever!" She screams at me.

I turn around to see that Emery has calmed down Sally and is talking to her softly. She was nodding at what ever he was telling her I also notice that Nessa, Chastin, Craig , and Clyde have disappeared. "Milly, please! Don't be this 're drunk and blacking out."

She screams obscenities at me.

She begins to attack me and I yell at her to stop. I already have scratches on my cheeks from Sally Turner's primped nails. "Milly!" I scream at her, trying to grab a hold of her. My arms wrap around her waist and I pull her closer to me as I try to calm her down. Finally she settles, flinging herself on the ground. She's crying loudly. I feel a hand rest on my shoulder. It's Emery.

"Let's drive her home. She's way too drunk."

I open my mouth to reply , but before I can get anything out Milly begins to vomit all over me.

"Oh shit! Gross!" I yell, jumping back.

It's all over my orange shirt. I stand up and take the stinking shirt off.

Emery gives me a look of sympathy as I throw it down on Bebe Steven's lawn.

"Let's get her home. I'm done." I pick up Milly, who has passed out on the lawn and put her in the back of Emery's trans am.

"This is bullshit." I growl.

**Craig Tucker**

About 15 minutes after we went inside, I was already on my 3rd smoke. I couldn't help it, that girl just made me nervous. I had never felt so insecure around someone before. From the moment I laid eyes on her, I just froze. I couldn't place my finger on it. I had dated girls before. I dated Red for a while. This was something completely different. I thought maybe it was the drunkenness, but something told me otherwise.

She walked around like a rock star and I was completely smitten. It terrified me, to be frank. Her eyes caught mine several times already. I couldn't keep the eye contact, but I knew she was watching me.

It was me, her, and Clyde talking in Bebe's living room. Chastin had gone elsewhere to go find Token.

"So why'd you guys decide to move back to South Park?" Clyde asked her. He was sitting on Bebe's couch with her. Sitting a little too close, I might add. She laughed, taking a sip of her 26.

"You honestly wouldn't want to know. It might be a little too crazy for you, Clyde." She says, handing him the bottle as if challenging him.

"Try me." He says, taking a shot and smirking at her.

She laughs and shakes her head, taking the bottle back. "Nope."

"Probably not even that crazy.." Clyde replies.

"You wouldn't know." She says. Then her eyes focus on me. "Can I buy a smoke off you?" She asks.

I just lit up my 4th smoke, so I just handed it to her.

"I'll share with you, but I don't think I can sell you one. I'm almost out."

Her eyes meet mine again, but I can't keep their gaze. I look away.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Bebe Stevens walks into the living room. This is the first time I've seen Bebe all night. She's wearing a slutty red dress and in her hand is a large cup of beer."There is no smoking in the house. You go outside to smoke or you can leave."

Nes takes a drag of my cigarette, completely unmoved. She opens her mouth to say something, but suddenly Bebe's attention focuses on Clyde whose sitting way too close to Nes.

"What the fuck is going on here? Are you trying to fucking cheat on me, Clyde? In my own fucking house?" Bebe is in full tantrum mode. "Who is this slut? Who the fuck do you think you are to come into MY house and try get with MY boyfriend, you trashy skank?"

It pissed me off that one of the biggest sluts in South Park was trying to talk down to her.

I was about to open my mouth, when Nes opened hers.

"What's your problem? I didn't know smoking isn't allowed in your house. As far as I'm concerned this whole house is lit up with ganja smoke. So what the hell are you complaining about? That rule is retarded." Nes gets up off the couch. "As for your boyfriend, he's my brothers friend. He wasn't trying to hit on me or anything. We talked about my brothers. Calm down, and cool off."

Bebe looked pissed off though now. "Cool down? Cool down? You want me to cool down?" Her voice was rising. "How about you cool down, Slut! And get the fuck out of MY house and MY party!" She throws her drink at Nes and I barely move in front of her in time.

Beer hits my face, and soaks my shirt.

"Craig?" She questions, surprised.

"Leave her alone, fuck. She's Chastin's sister. It was my smoke that I gave her. My smoke that I lit up and Clyde wasn't even hitting on her-"

"What's going on?" Chastin asks. He walks into the living room, Token behind him. You can hear the annoyance in his voice as he takes in the scene before him.

"Your fucking slut of a sister is trying to get with my boyfriend." Bebe snaps.

Chastin walks up to Bebe till he's right in her face.

"Don't you dare ever call my sister a slut." He says menacingly.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asks, hotly.

"Chastin, lets just go. This party sucks anyways." Nes says.

"Not yet, Nessa." He says holding his hand out for her.

"Personally, Bebe, my sister would probably be a better match for Clyde then you. You're the one who's the fucking slut. Kyle told me all about how you took advantage of his drunken state upstairs. You're the cheating whore. Don't try hate on my sister for doing nothing what so ever."Chastin says this in a dark voice. He looks at Clyde , whose mouth is agape in shock and anger. "Sorry you had to find out that way, buddy."

Bebe is silent. She stares at Chastin with pure hatred. He grabs Nessa's hand and they make their way out of the house. Nessa's eyes meet mine again. I move to follow her , but suddenly I'm shoved aside by Stan.

"The police are here! Let's clear out!"

Suddenly it is chaos as everyone rushes out of the house as fast as they can. I grab Clyde and pull him out. I'm sobering up enough to drive as we hop in my truck and take off.


	2. Chapter Two

**Clyde Donovan**

As soon as I woke up, I ran like the speed of light to the bathroom. As I heaved into the toilet, last nights events came back to me. Chastin had come to that party. Craig and I had both sold a few pills. Chastin's sister came by.

Chastin's sister. Man, she was so hot. Well, who would have guessed? Considering how good-looking Chastin and Emery are...Okay, I wouldn't have guessed because despite Chastin being a close friend of mine; I honestly never even knew he had a sister. I sit beside the toilet, my head feeling light and pounding.

My minds pretty fuzzy as I recall her fighting with Bebe...Bebe?

Oh yeah...

That skank cheated on me last night...with Kyle Broflovski.

Kyle Broflovski? That was low. Not because he's not okay, but because he's a friend of mine.

I get off the floor and flush the toilet. Rinsing my mouth, I brush my teeth and wash my face. I walk slowly back to my room and shut the door. I grab my phone and lay back down on my bed, willing my headache to go away.

A knock on my door.

"Clyde? Are you okay? I heard you throwing up." My sister asks through the door.

"I'm fine. Just a little sick."

I can hear her scoff. "Oh, alright. Sure. Anyways , dad and I are going away for the week. He has some business to do in San Francisco, I'm going to keep him company. Theres no more Tylenol, so you'll have to go to the store and buy some. Also, dad left you a list of groceries on the table and some money."

I groan and roll in bed.

"Have fun with your hangover. Theres breakfast downstairs in the fridge if you want anything. Bye Clyde."

I hear her footsteps trail away, and I'm left thinking of how much like my mother she really is. A sigh escapes me. An emptiness fills my stomach when I remember my mom. A few moments later I hear the front door slam shut and my dads car leave the drive way.

I check my alarm clock to see it's nearly 1:30 pm on a sunday. I check my texts.

There was nearly 20 from Bebe

'_Its not tru. Can u call me?'_

'_Well fine, if u wanna be this way. Its over!'_

'_Ur a complete asshole anyways. I heard about all the girls you cheated on me with'_

I didn't want to read the rest, I just deleted them all. My heart felt hollow as I think back to the past couple months. All we do is just fight now. It was great at the beginning and I really did love her, but then she went and started drinking more and I knew she was cheating on me. It's better off this way.

A few texts from Craig asking if I'm going to be okay.

A text from Chastin. I think he's trying to apologize, but it doesn't make sense.. A text from Kyle.

'_Dude I am so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I never meant to hurt you, you're my friend. I wasn't in the right state of mind.-' _I skim the rest of the text, but then decide to delete it. I don't entirely blame Kyle. I know he wouldn't have done it on purpose and Bebe's been chasing after him for months. My heart's beginning to hurt, so I will myself away from my phone. Getting up, I threw it on my couch on the other side of my room and made my way downstairs.

Trekking around my empty house in only my boxer shorts, it was kind of cold.I grab a blanket to wrap about me and continue walking around my house. I look outside to see the sky is grey with clouds and it's probably going to rain sometime today or tonight. My head is throbbing and my mouth is dry. I take the jug of orange juice from the fridge and see that my sister's made pancakes. I grab a few of those and go into the living room to lounge on the couch and watch movies.

I watched The Fellowship of the Ring and The Two Towers, sipping my orange juice out of the jug and trying to get my headache to go away. By the time I was halfway through The Return of the King, my headache is nearly gone. My house phone rings suddenly and thinking it was Craig calling me because I haven't answered his texts, I pause the movie and pick it up.

"Hey Clyde. How are you feeling?"

It's my sister.

"Uhm...Alright." I answer, regretting picking up the phone. Her nasally voice does wonders for my headache...not.

"Did you go get yourself groceries for the week?" Before I can answer, she does so for me. "No, you didn't because you're lazy. Now get to the store and pick up groceries for yourself , Clyde!" She snaps at me through the phone. "I knew you wouldn't go and do this. I just-"

"You're just making assumptions. I did go do it."

"I don't believe you. Go do it."

"I have to go to the washroom."

"Remember to leave the toilet seat-"

I hang up the phone on her and sigh exasperated.

Getting off the couch , I check the fridge and find that it's nearly empty. I really don't want to leave the house, but I know she's going to keep calling and harassing me till I get it done. She's just like mom.

I grab the 130 dollars on the table and the grocery list and head up to my room to change and grab my car keys. I throw on some old black jeans and a red t-shirt. I pocket my wallet and hesitantly grab my cell phone. I grab my car keys on my computer desk, slip on my worn high tops. I drive an 1999 ford taurus. It's a little run down, but I was being pretty cheap with my money and it was all I could afford at the time.

When I get to the grocery store, it's nearly 4:30.

I skim the list wrote out in my sisters cursive writing and quickly decide to buy whatever I want.

I grab a basket and wandering the store aisles, I fill it up with all the junk food I want. I pick up a box of these weird-looking candies, and as I read the back I turn a corner and bump into someone from behind.

"Hey!" I look up abruptly to find myself face to face with the girl from last night. Chastin's sister.

Her long blonde hair is up in a ponytail, as far as I'm concerned she has no makeup on. Still her eyelashes are long and thick and her green eyes stare back at me. She's wearing a long-sleeved grey shirt that hangs of her left shoulder and black leggings with flats. She's carrying a leather handbag on her shoulder.I realize I've bumped her basket out of her arms and I scramble to pick up the mess I've made. "I am so sorry! Really! I should have paid attention to-" I redden as I pick up a bottle of Advil, a container of strawberry ice cream, hair ties, cat food, and tampons...

I put them back in her basket and hand it to her, red-faced. Her cheeks are pink with embarrassment, but when she looks at me her expression changes . It's recognizing.

"You're Chastin's friend from the party last night. Clyde, right?"

With her smile, the awkwardness kind of subsides. I nod. "Yeah. That's me."

"Listen, I'm sorry about the trouble I caused you last night. I didn't know that smoking isn't allowed and I'm sorry I made your girlfriend ma-"

"She's not my girlfriend." I tell her.

She looks away for a moment, briefly. "I should also apologize about what Chastin did. God knows, he won't. He doesn't even remembering getting home last night." Her green gaze meets my eyes. "That wasn't right of him. It wasn't his business. He was just taking up for me."

"It's fine. I think Chastin did try to apologize earlier. I got an incoherent text from him this morning..."

I laugh awkwardly, running my fingers through my hair.

Nessa shares the awkward laugh. "Yes, that must have been before I took his phone away from him. He was blacking out by the time we got halfway down the block. We'd been drinking before the party, but I think he'd brought something else with him when Emery and I dropped him off earlier."

"Yeah, he probably did."

She nods.

"How did you guys get home? I didn't see Emery after that fight with those girls."

"Oh, he drove that one girl home. Chastin and I walked home afterwards."

After the party, Craig and I took his truck and drank cold shots in the back woods of South Park with Token and Tweak. I don't remember much else after that.

"That must have been terrible. I know how Chastin is when he blacks out. He's not all that fun."

She gives me a smile. "He's my brother. I can handle him."

"Of course you can." I reply.

She looks away briefly for a second and then back at me. "What did you do after the party?"

"Me, Craig, Token, and Tweak went to the back woods to drink cold shots and have a bonfire. After that, I really couldn't tell you."

"Craig, he's the one with the black hair. He smokes?" As she says this, she tugs on her own white-blonde hair.

"Yeah, that's him. Why?" I ask suspiciously.

It comes to me as I remember that he blocked her from a drink that Bebe threw at her.

"Oh, no reason. I just wanted to know. Token's the black guy?"

I nod.

"And Tweak...Well, I doubt you know who Tweak is. He didn't really come around you."

"Blonde guy with the wacky hair? Looked pretty nervous as if someone was going to come up from behind him and stab him?"

I give her a weird look. "You sure are observant."

"It would be hard to not notice that boy." She replies.

"You have a fair point there."

She nods again, then briefly looks at my basket full of chips, pop, cookies, and other junk food.

"Planning for something?" She says this in an almost teasingly way.

"Food for the week. My dad and sister left the city , so I have to fend for myself."

She picks up a box of chocolate chip cookies and then gives me a skeptical look.

"This cannot be healthy."

"It won't be." I reply with a grin.

She drops the cookie box back in my basket.

"Gummy bears? Alright, how about this...How about you come to dinner with my family for tonight and then for the rest of the week I will make it my obligation to cook for you until your sister and father come back."

I blink in surprise. Dinner...with her family? Her parents? What would Chastin and Emery think? Their sister inviting me to dinner. And then, her offering to cook for me for a week? Pretty sure my mouth dropped."Are you serious?"

She nods. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be? Letting you go home and eat all that junk food is just an injustice and frankly, Clyde, I couldn't let myself live with that."

Some part of me is saying, she's totally pulling my leg. With the look on her face that isn't hard to believe.

"Would your parents be okay with this?"

"Of course. I don't see why they wouldn't be."She replies.

"What about your brothers?"

"Chastin and Emery would love to see you there. I'll text them now and let them know." She says, digging in her hand bag.

"Wait!" I stop her. "Are you sure they would be okay with it?"

"Clyde, you're not asking them for my hand in marriage. It's just dinner. It will be fine." She's laughing at my surprise. "So, will you come?" She asks.

I bite my bottom lip, then finally agree with it.

"I'll come. Thank you for inviting me over, Nessa."

"Alright. Let me get a pen and I'll give you the address." She digs in her purse and I hand her my arm. She writes in neat writing her address on my wrist. "Dinner will probably be around 6. You should probably wear something neat."

"Do you have a cell phone? I'll text when I'm coming over."

She writes her number on my wrist. After she's done, she looks at my "groceries".

"How about I'll do your shopping with you tomorrow? I would do it now, but I need to get these Advil pills to Chastin before his head explodes. He's probably texting me now in annoyance. Also, Emery's waiting outside in the car for me."

"You really don't have to do that." I say objectively.

She looks at my "groceries" again.

"Looks like I probably should if I'm going to cook for you for the week."

"I have a grocery list my sister left me." Pulling out the crumpled piece of paper out of my pocket and handing it to her.

She looks it over and nods, acceptingly.

"Keep to that list. It will help." She says, handing it back. "I got to go. I'll see you later, Clyde." She flashes me another smile before she leaves.

For the next hour and a half I find myself putting away all my food and refilling the basket with my sister's list of healthy stuff. When I go to the till I've found that everything on my sisters list is much more expensive than my own. Carefully calculating, she left me forty bucks.

I think about what Nessa said about "dressing neatly." What would that mean? Like tuxedo?

Cause I don't own a tux and even if I did, it would be pretty weird walking up to Nessa's house in a tux while her brothers Chastin and Emery are wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

After I put the groceries away, I decided to call for a second opinion. So I call Craig.

**Craig Tucker**

"Craig! The phone!" I hear my mom call from downstairs. I ignore her though, I'm on level 38 on Black Ops Zombies playing with Token, whose at home.

Token's dying. Need to go save him. The rounds almost over. If I can hold on a little while longer. "Craaig! Clyde is on the phone! Answer it!" My mom screams at me from downstairs.

"Craig, I'm dying. Help me out here." Token says through his mic.

"Give me a second." I reply.

"CRAIG TUCKER!THE PHONE!"

"What's your mom yelling about?" Token asks.

"Clyde phoned. Don't know why."

Suddenly I get attacked from behind and I die.

"Goddamnit, Craig! You shoulda revived me!" Token snapped.

"Whatever.I'm going. Talk to you later." I take of my headphones and shut down the x-box. I search around for the cordless phone, only to find it under my pillow.

"Craig!"

"I got it! Fuck off now!" I yell back to her.

I pick up the phone. "What's up?" I ask , leaning on my computer desk. It was nearly 5 o'clock pm and I was still in my navy flannel pajama pants.

"K, you won't believe this. Today I was at the grocery store and who do I meet?"

"Megan Fox." I reply dully. Clyde 's voice is almost shrill with excitement.

"No! Better."

"Better than Megan Fox? Who?"

"Nessa Locke. Chastin's sister."

He's right. Way better than Megan Fox. I haven't really got her off my mind since she left Bebe's party. I was thinking of texting Chastin to hang out, but then I realized I didn't know if I actually even wanted to see her. I wanted to, but I didn't. It was confusing. "What happened?" I ask.

"She invited me to dinner with her family tonight. Can you believe that? She even offered to cook for me this entire week."

I freeze.

"You're fucking kidding me." I say. I don't know what to say. I don't know what to think. Other then the fact, I'm pissed off at Clyde.

I told him last night I was into her. We established rules. Right after Bebe's party. After drinking in the back woods with Tweak and Token, I told him straight up to leave her alone. At least until I figure out what I'm feeling. "No, I'm not. Anyways, she told me to dress neatly. Do you know what that means?"

I am about two seconds away from telling him to fuck off and hanging up on him, but then I realize I don't even know what I'm getting mad over. I don't even know if I'm actually into her and Clyde's been my best friend since as long as I can remember. Also, he was probably blacked out by the time I told him. He'd drank lots after Bebe's party. "Craig? You there?"

I try to compose myself before I answer. "Yeah, I'm here. Uh...I don't know, dude. Just wear a nice t-shirt and shower or something." I say this is the coolest tone I can manage.

"Really? That's all you got? Wear a t-shirt and shower? Nothing else?"Clyde says. His tone is almost annoyed.

" I really don't even care. I don't know why you'd come to me for this."

"Okay, well thanks anyways. I'll tell you how it goes."

"Please don't." I say as he hangs up on me.

When he hangs up I can't help but be pissed off. I don't want to turn on my x-box again. I'm at a loss for a few seconds, but then I know.

I throw on a black t-shirt and a yellow sweater and put on my blue and yellow chullo hat. Grabbing my keys to my truck and my wallet, I head out.

Within an hour, I'm parked by Stark's pond getting high.


End file.
